


The Angel and The Righteous Man

by DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper/pseuds/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get Cas to lose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes,  one night stands,  angels,  the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> This was one (or maybe the) first fic I made so it may be a bit cringey but whatever, I'm still putting it up-enjoy!

Dean's POV:

We stumble out of the exit of the strip club. Well,  _ I _ stumble. Other than the fact that I'm half-drunk, I'm laughing maniacally.

"Wh-what is it that you do that makes them run away calling you a jerk?" I ask, still laughing.

"I tell them the truth," Cas answers, his deep gruff voice sounded annoyed- almost.

"Cas, I've already told you- humans don't like the truth." He looks at me slightly incredulous. He never really emotes much, he looks mostly blank but sometimes you can kinda see a bit of something else.

He opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt. "Cas, how many times have we gone through this?"

"A million," he says, trying to sound sarcastic but ends up sounding dead serious-as always.

I laugh before saying,"and in those million tries- why haven't you learned this simple fact, humans don't like the truth?" I say, finally controlling my laughter and walk to the car.

"Dean, why do you keep bringing me to places like these?" He asks, walking beside me.

We reach the car as I answer. "Cause you're still a virgin. And no friend of mine will be a virgin for long." I open the car door and get in. Once Cas is inside I ask him another question. "Cas, why are you still a virgin, anyways? I mean, you're an angel! Can't you get whatever you want?" I rub the key between my index and thumb.

He sighs."Angels don't necessarily have  _ that _ much free time. And it depends on what it is the angel wants."

"But you have all eternity! You don't necessarily age, if you haven't noticed. What if an angel wants a sports car?"

"There is not a single who would need-much less want-a sports car. If it were a more reasonable request then I believe they would find a way of acquiring it. So yes- angels can, most of the time, get what they want."

" _ Then why are you still a virgin!" _ I practically yell, annoyed that he can't put two and two together. 

" _ Dean,-" _ he starts but I cut across him.

"Okay, okay. Have it your way." I say and the response I get is Cas palm-smacking his forehead. I notice that Cas hadn't fixed his trench coat and tie from when the stripper started to take it off.

Out of impulse, I re-tie his tie. I think of stopping cause Cas goes rigid-more rigid than usual-but decide against it. I right his trench coat and my hands can't seem to seem to move from the collar of his trench coat.

A thought crosses my mind-quite quickly-my subconscious tries to get it out but, obviously, not fast enough. It's about me tearing off Cas's tie and slowly doing the same to the rest of his clothes and mine as I kiss him. He kisses me back.

Cas is staring at me, my hands still at his collar, and I go red. His curious expression changes to confusion as he watches my face change color.

I finally let go and start to pull back but something stops me. My brain finally catches up and I see Cas's hands grabbing mine and placing them back on his collar. I-still red in the face-look at Cas's face. His expression is a mix if want and fear. I try to cover my fear with a brave face and a cocky smile.

Two second later I'm on my back, Cas between my thighs, in the backseat of the impala. Cas smiles, leans forward and kisses me lightly. I pull him closer by the collar of his trench coat. With my eyes closed I run my hands through his hair, kissing him harder. I reach to take off his tie but only feel bare skin.

I gasp and break away from the kiss. Cas smiles mischievously. He doesn't have any clothes on! ( _ Not that I'm complaining.) _ I look down and see that I, too, am undressed.

"What the hell?" I say. Cas snickers and I look up at him.  _ "Cas, what did you do?" _ He laughs.

"It just takes _so_ _long!_ " He practically whines, I am shocked by his show of emotions."I just wanted to, ah, speed up the process." He winks and I feel myself go red again.

He leans forward and kisses me-more passionately this time. Then Cas teleports us-or whatever-again so our positions are switched.

"C'mon, Dean." Cas mutters against my lips as I teasingly run my thumb over his hole and occasionally sticking a finger or two in.

I chuckle and decided to go in. After a second's hesitation I slowly enter him. He stiffens and I'm about to stop but he relaxes and gives me the same look as earlier when we were in the front. I back out slowly but don't, uh, exit. Then I thrust forward and Cas arches his back, his eyebrows are furrowed, eyes closed, and he's biting his lip. I do the same over and over- backing out slowly and quickly going back in.

After a bit I get the feeling that I'm going to come. Cas must tell by my facial expression cause he says,"go, Dean. It's okay."

"I'm not gonna go till after you do." I say, stopping cause it wasn't helping me hold it in.

"I don't think that's going to happen, you’re so close." He said, smirking.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Then I start crawling backwards. "Don't even think of moving." I say menacingly. 

He starts to get up but I push him back. He props himself on his elbows and is about to object but I grab his hardened cock and he freezes.

" _ Dean, _ I am  _ not _ going first." He says firmly but I ignore him.

I lean forward and kiss the tip of his cock.

_ "Dean-"  _ he starts but immediately stops cause I had swallowed his member whole.

He moans,  _ "Dean."  _ I try not to smile.

I recede slowly, as I did earlier. Then I go back down. After a few times of doing so, slowly, to get used to the motion I start moving faster. My hands are at the base of his cock, twisting slowly. 

He squirms and twists but I keep him there by sitting on his legs.

Cas continues to moan mostly indiscernible things. Every now and then I'd hear my name or " _ oh my God," _ or  _ "holy shit," _ or  _ "son of a bitch!"  _

Actually, at one point he says them all at the same time. I couldn't keep my laughter in much longer so I sat up and laughed loudly, clutching my stomach.

Cas sat up quickly and put his hands on my shoulders sending thrills down me at the contact of our skin.

"What is so funny?" He asks, confusion clear on his face.

"I have..." I take a deep breath to control my laughter. "I have never heard you say 'oh my god' once and here you are saying that- and far more profanities-like you do it everyday." I chuckle. 

He puts his right hand on my cheek and slides his thumb over my lips and cheekbone. "With good reason, don't you think?" He laughs.

Then he leans forward and kisses me.

"Mm!" I say pushing him back.

A look of hurt and confusion crosses his face.

"I'm not finished-lay back down. " I order him 

He looks relieved as he gives me a kiss and pulls back to look into my eyes.

"You're not going to give up are you?" He asks.

I look back into his blue eyes. "No. Never" I say, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Hmm...." Cas says cockng his head to the side.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Okay, well, if you won't give up then I'll just have to...." his voice trails off

"What?  _ Have to what? _ "

He kisses me and pulls away like earlier. "Bye, Dean."

I notice too late what he's gonna do. 

He reaches up and taps my forehead with two fingers.

  
  



	2. Sammy, You Don't Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Dean's POV:

"Cas-no!" I yell sitting up.

"Dean what's wrong?" Asks Sam.

"What the-uh what? How the-oh, I get it." I say looking around. Well, there are one of two possible options that could be true. The first one, the one I hate, is that I dreamt it all. That Cas and I didn't.... No. It has to be the second one. Cas dropped me off at Bobby's with no form of explanation to Sam and Bobby. Yup-sounds like Cas.

"Dean, what wrong?" Sam repeats more sternly. "Why'd you say 'Cas-no'?"

"Um.... Long story." I say laying back down and closing my eyes.

"Tell me." Sam says firmly.

"So, uh, last-" I start but a deep voice interrupts me.

"I wouldn't advise it." Cas says.

I sigh,"wasn't planning on telling the truth."

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam yells, enraged. "Tell me the truth!"

I ignore him. "Cas, was it...." I clear my throat,"was it-"

"-Real? Yes, but you have no way of being 100% sure." Cas says, leaning against the wall, right foot placed against it while the left stays on the floor, arms crossed.  _ What the hell is up with Cas? _

_ "Dean Winchester and Castiel- _ tell me what you're talking about!" Sam yells glaring at me and Cas in turn.

"You would not appreciate knowing." Cas says.

_ "I'll  _ be the judge of that, thank you very much. Now,  _ tell me _ ."

"It's your choice Dean." Cas says.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Sam pleads.

"Umm..... Sure. Uh, let's see. Uh,  oh! I got it! You and Ruby!"

"Wh-oh.  _ Oh. _ So who's the Ruby in your case?"

"Nobody," I say just as Cas says,"somebody."

"Cas!" I yell.

"What? I  _ am _ correct."

Sam turns to Cas, an odd expression on his face.

"Cas-just out of curiosity here-how do  _ you  _ know? "

Cas stood straight like regular Cas. "Because I was there." He says. I bolt upright.

Sam looks at me and Cas. "Oh-oh God-you're right. I didn't want to know."

"Castiel!" I yell.

"What?"

_ "What the hell? _ Couldn't you have lied? Or-or you should've not answered!" I say as I walk across the room to stand in front of him.

He laughs."Oops."

He laughs even more at my mortified expression.  _ Oops? _

"Who are you and what have you done to Cas." I ask menacingly, poking his sternum.

He puts his Cas-Face back on. "Forgive me, I am just in a good mood. Here, I'll leave if you want me to." 

"No, Cas stay." Sam says from behind me. "I have to go do something." As he walks past us to the front door he stops and places a hand on my shoulder. I stare at him as he opens his mouth to say something. Finding nothing to say, he closes it and walks out.

I cross my arms and look at Cas. "You  _ had _ to tell my brother?"

"He would've found out anyways." He replies in his emotionless voice with his regular, blank, face.

I think of punching him but remember that last time I did that I almost broke my hand. Instead I do the unexpected; I step closer and wrap my arms around his waist, placing my forehead on his so I can look into his blue eyes. He freezes, eyes wide with shock, but after a second or two he relaxes and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Forgive me Dean. It was foolish of me to-" I stop him by kissing him. The kiss only lasts two seconds. 

"Cas it’s okay. I'm not mad." He looks at me quizzically. "Anymore," I add and he nods.

He tilts his head to kiss me but freezes-stiffening yet again.

"What's wrong?" I ask trying to mask my slight hurt with confusion and worry in my voice. 

He lets go of me and removes my arms. "Zechariah," he says sighing.

I quickly turn around and find Zechariah standing in Bobby's kitchen. There are two other angels standing by the couch I was on a couple of minutes ago.

"What do you want?" Cas says in his normal Cas-Voice.

"Oh, please forgive me for ruining your little moment." He says and I fight the urge to flush with embarrassment. "Castiel, follow me-bring him." Zechariah glances at me before he vanishes. So do the other two angels. 

Cas, still glaring at the spot where Zechariah left, grabs my hand. I blink and next thing I know is that I'm standing at the top of the Empire State Building staring down at the city of New York-bright with lights.

  
  



	3. Damn Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Dean's POV:

"Woah," I say stepping back. "Ca-oh, he's not here." I sigh. "Of course."

I didn't think of it till now but-I'm fully dressed. Wow. I start looking around since there's nothing else to do. I sit down on a crate, elbows on my knees and cover my face with my hands.

"Feeling ashamed of your actions?" Asks Zechariah. I flinch but don't look up.

"No-you just give me a headache."

"Dean," says a stern sounding Cas. I look up immediately, Zechariah is about a stone's throw away. Cas is at my side.

I get up and rub my temples-I really do have a headache. "Yes, Cas?" I ask looking at him sideways. 

He continues to look at me sternly.

"Dean, are you aware of the reason that Castiel likes you?"

I flinch,  _ only one? _ "No."

"Zecha-" Cas starts.

"Be quiet, Castiel. Dean, would you like to know?"

I look at my shoes as I shift my weight from foot to foot. I shrug. "Shoot."

"So you never wondered who Castiel was? His story? Anything?" Zechariah asks incredulously.

I shrug, still looking down. "Didn't bother for the extra work. Just took Cas on his word."

"So he could've been Lucifer and you wouldn't have known?"

"Hmph. Yeah, cause Lucifer and every other angel wishes they were Cas." I chuckle.

"Even Anna." He says, not like a question, just a fact.

I stop moving immediately. Trying not to look at Cas I glare at Zechariah. I'm about to say something insulting but Cas doubles over, clutching his head, groaning as though in pain.

"Cas!" I yell. I wrap one arm around his shoulder and use my free hand to force him to look up. Once he sees me he groans even louder and I notice that his eyes are seeing something else but still seeing me.

"What did you do to him you bastard?" I yell at Zechariah. 

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Now calm down Dean. I'm just showing him that day in the backseat with Anna. Although, I don't think it was the inpala."

I go cold all over and Cas groans some more. 

"Oh, and there is also your thoughts throughout it, just to give it better quality. "

"Leave him alone! Stop it!" Just as the words are out of my mouth Cas stops groaning. He whimpers slightly and looks up to see me. 

His face is sad, heartbroken and afraid at the same time. I reach out to touch him but he vanishes.

"No, Cas." My voice cracks. "Come back. I'm sorry."

"Now Dean, would you like to see Castiel's point of view in the backseat of the impala?" He asks, amused.

"Go to hell, bitch." I say slowly standing to face him. Then I see Cas behind Zechariah-head bowed, arms at his sides, standing stiffer than ever. Mostly I just see the bottom of his trench coat since most of him is in shadow.

I gasp, "Cas!" 

"Is that a yes?" Zechariah asks. 

"Wh-answer to what?" I say still staring at Cas.

"I asked if whether or not you wanted to see Castiel's point of view,  _ again _ ." He sounded slightly annoyed.

"No! Well, yeah. Ugh-just go away, I wanna speak to Cas." I glare at Zechariah.

"You may want to but-maybe he doesn't." He says, looking back at Cas.

"Cas!" I yell, but he doesn't respond. "Castiel!" He still doesn't look up or answer. "Zechariah! " I say, an idea popping up in my head.

"Yes, Dean? Are you thinking about my question. Considering giving me  _ one _ response?"

"No!" He raises an eyebrow. "No-as in, no I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Then what is it you want?" He asks, confused.

"You asked me if I knew why Cas liked me, I said no. I want to know why." Cas looks up sharply as I say it but I ignore him-focusing on Zechariah. 

"Ah, yes that. No-Castiel don't interrupt me." Zechariah doesn't even look back but somehow knows that he was about to intervene."You are aware that you are the Righteous Man, am I correct?"

I nod impatiently. He laughs. 

"Well, its been said that-"

"By who?" I interrupt.

He smiles. "The angels of course. It has been said that, and no-I'm not quoting anyone-Castiel," he gestures to Cas, "will fall in love with the Righteous Man." He gestures to me. "And no-I don't think its the  _ only _ reason-" I sigh in relief and lean against the wall before I can stop myself. 

Zechariah laughs and Cas stares at me but keeps his face clear of emotion.

"Yes, I thought you'd be glad-I do know of your thoughts in the impala." I go red and look away from Cas's scrutiny. "Hmmm.... Where was I? Oh yes, I don't think it's the only reason, but that was the first. It's not like he could help it. Dean?"

"Yeah?" I ask sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Zechariah's face is confused while Cas's is worried. 

"You angels give me a

headache," I mutter. 

"Oh." Zechariah says and then he snaps his fingers. "Better?"

"Ohhhh..... that didn't feel right but yeah." I say getting up.

"Dean-I'm tired of asking. I'm going to do it anyways."

He snaps again and I'm back in the impala. But I can still see Zechariah as he stands there and Cas who is running to me.

But then I notice something odd about the memory. Then it clicks-it's Cas's memory, not mine. I hear his thoughts, how much he loves me and how he likes the feeling of my hands through his hair. How he's glad it's me and not some stripper.

In the present time I notice that I'm laying down, with my back arched, moaning and not caring. I see Cas's face-surprised, happy and embarrassed at the same time.

I focus on the past. Of how Cas thought he'd combust if I continued to give him a blow job and was so relieved that he didn't go cause I had stopped to laugh. And how sad he was when he left me on Bobby's couch, telling Sam and Bobby that I got drunk and passed out and said he had to go somewhere and that they take good care of me. I watch as he gets mad at himself for ruining such a "beautiful" moment and how he wished to try again-no angel mojo that time.

Then it goes away and all I see is Cas's face above mine. I look around and see that I'm in "my room" at Bobby's. Though I hardly spend nights at Bobby's and if I do I'm on the couch

"Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?" Asks Cas.

"Fine," I say, my voice sounding like I just woke up. "What happened?" I say stretching.

"Well, you passed out."

"What," I sit upright really fast but get a headrush and have to stop moving for a few seconds. "Why?" I continue once the spots leave my vision.

He shrugs, smiling. "I guess memories were too much for you. I  _ am  _ an angel after all."

"Oh really, since when? I haven't noticed." I say getting a laugh for a response. 

He kisses my forehead and stands up. "Sam said that when you wake up I should leave and let you do 'human things'." He made air quotes at the last two words. "I don't understand very well but I will leave to let you do whatever it is you humans do." He says.

I grab his arm, thinking he's gonna vanish, and pull him towards me until he's laying beside me. I wrap my arms around his stomach and spoon him. He laughs. 

"I'm only going downstairs Dean, don't worry." 

"You're still not leaving me." I tell his hair.

He laughs. "Dean go and uh..... I don't know!"

"Shower?" I suggest. "That's what humans do."

"Then yes, go take a shower."

"Will you take it with me?" I say innocently. 

"No, Dean." He says firmly.

"But,  _ Cas."  _ I whine. Then he does the teleport-y/vanish-y thing and I end up on my back with him straddling my hips.

"Dean, you are going to take a shower-without me-and when you finish you will go downstairs and be with your family."

"Is that why you don't want to, cause my family's downstairs? "

He sighs. "Yes, Dean."

I groan. "Are we gonna be here all day then?"

"No," he says getting up. He sidesteps my reaching arms and vanishes.

"Ugh." I say getting up to go take a shower. 

  
  



	4. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Cas's POV:

I am standing by Bobby's desk watching Sam and Bobby laugh over a job that Dean and Sam had completed a while ago.

I look out the window, not listening to them anymore, rethinking my decision on taking Dean. I barely notice the glances Sam and Bobby give me and their hesitation to say something but doing it anyways. And when Dean says my name I don't notice until he's said it four times and is at my side, touching my arm.

I look sharply at him, worry written all over his face. "Sorry, I was lost in thought-what?"

He opens his mouth to say something but sees what is on the table.

He gasps,"pie!" And immediately grabs it and the fork beside it and plops on the couch, taking a bite.

He moans,"pie."

I chuckle and Sam and Bobby glance at me, confused. 

"Did you do that?" Bobby asks.

"The pie?" I ask and Bobby nods. "Yes." 

Dean chokes.  _ "You made this?"  _ He rasps.

"Yes, is that bad?" I ask confused.

"No, but since when can you cook?" Sam asks. 

I look at him. "I have some free time."

Dean almost growls. "That's not what you said the other day."

I roll my eyes, ignoring Sam and Bobby's looks of shock.

"Is it good?" Sam asks, looking at Dean.

I also look at him.

Dean laughs. " _ Good? _ " I try not to flinch. "Dude this is a piece of Heaven!" Then he cackles madly.

Sam and Bobby laugh, too, and I smile, relieved.

The three hunters keep talking of hunts and I go back to looking out the window, thinking. 

I hear Dean yell,"Sam!" Dropping his fork with a mouthful of pie.

"Oh shit," Sam says as I look at him but he's still laughing.

Dean and Bobby-who's laughing-glance at me worried-like I am going to get mad.

"What?" I ask, annoyed. 

The three look at me, confused. 

"You didn't hear Sam talk about Dean's ex-girlfriend?" Bobby asks then flinches as Dean yells "Bobby!"

I stiffen and stare at them in turn, lingering in Dean. "No," I say slowly. "I was lost in thought. Why?"

"Look, one day me and Dean-" Sam starts but laughs loudly at menacing glare Dean gave him.

"Just-nevermind. Forget we said anything." Bobby says gruffly.

I stare at Dean and can't help it by the look on his face-embarrassed- I tap into his thoughts.

I see a dark-skinned girl, whose name Dean trying not to think. I see the argument they're having-Dean and the girl. I see how much he loved her. His first love. 

I flinch and Dean stares at me wide eyed. He tries to force the thought out of what happened after the argument-to focus on me-but not before I see them. 

I flinch again.

"Cas what's-" then it dawns on him. "I told you to stop reading my mind!"

I blink at him. He continues to glare at me and I can't stop myself as I vanish feoem Bobby's and reappear in Heaven,  _ my _ heaven.The eternal Tuesday of an autistic man who drowned in a tub. _ ((Right? I don't entirely remember but I'm pretty positive that that's correct.)) _

I sigh, sitting down on one of the benches, staring at the houses. Well, one house in particular. There's nothing special about it-just a house. Its just where I was going to take Dean after he finished his pie.

I sigh again, for, I can hear Dean trying to summon me.

"Oh, Castiel.... Dude-just get your feathery ass down here! I need to talk to you!" He yells, frustrated. 

I chuckle, he always tries to summon me like that when he's mad. I shake my head, smiling, it always works, sadly.

I reappear behind him, silently watching as he searches for me.

"Dean," I say.

He jumps, trying not to yell.

"I told you-" he starts but I interrupt.

"-To not read your mind, yes I know. But you were not going to tell me and I wanted to know."

He glares at me. Then he punches me. My head barely turns and I don't feel it. Dean, on the other hand, is trying to keep the pain off his face, failing slightly. 

"Happy?" I ask not even angry or annoyed.

He punches me again, this time turning around. I can tell by the way his back is slightly hunched and his arms are moving that he's in pain.

"Dean," I say, now on the other side of him.

"Yes, Castiel?" He asks. I don't even have to look at him to know he's mad.  _ He only calls me Castiel when he's mad. _

I sigh and grab his right hand, pulling towards me so it's only inches away from my chest. 

"You have to stop that," I say running my thumbs over his split knuckles. 

"What? Punching you? Never?" He says trying to pull back his hand, but I keep it in my hands.

"You know that does not hurt me." I say, healing his wounds as I continue to slide my thumbs over them.

He grunts, unable to think of some witty comeback.

I glance at Bobby's house. I hear my name but they weren't summoning me. Odd. I look around at the nearby cars and stiffen as I see the car that Dean and Anna.....

Dean follows my line of sight, also stiffening but the way he does when he's thinking there's an intruder or an attack. When he sees the car he goes green.

"Damn it, Cas. I'm so-" he starts but stops short as I kiss him lightly, knowing he hates it when I don't kiss him more passionately.

He immediately grabs a fistful of my hair and tries to kiss me harder but I had disappeared from his grasp. He looks for me, finding me once he turns around.

"Cas! Stop disappearing on me! You don't know how annoying that is!" He yells, but he didn't say Castiel so he must not be  _ that  _ mad.

I smile and listen to his thoughts again. He is having very, ah, dirty thoughts. 

I raise my eyebrow at one of them and he stops thinking of it.

"Casti-" he starts but stops, taking a step back in surprise, for, I had appeared right in front of him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely. He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me back. I don't actually think Dean has ever noticed just how much shorter I am than him. I have to stand on the tips of my toes to kiss him. I can't tell if it’s funny or embarrassing.

He pushes me against the hood of a car-the impala, I notice. A normal human would have cried out in pain by the force of the push, but as I said, Dean can't hurt me-not physically at least. Dean keeps one foot on the ground but puts his other knee on the car beside my thigh.

I pull him closer and continue to kiss him. I am so distracted by Dean that I forget we're at Bobby's. At least, until, Sam gasps, "Dean! Castiel!"

Then I panicked and reappeared in Heaven-alone. 

"Damn it," I mutter and go back to Bobby's in front of Dean.

I was only gone for 7 seconds-or so- and when I came back Dean was facing a white-faced Sam. 

"Cas!" Dean gasps in surprise then he glares at me, obviously mad since I left. 

"Sorry," I mutter grabbing Dean's hand. 

"Bye, Sam." I wave and see Dean smile from the corner of my eye.

The we reappear in Heaven-my Heaven.


	5. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Cas's POV:

I did not entirely know what to expect from Dean but anger was not it.

"Why the hell did you leave?" He yells.

After a quick run through his thoughts I figure out he's talking about when Sam came.

"Panicked," I mumble, looking at the house. 

Dean blocks my view of the house.

"Then why'd you come back?" He says through gritted teeth.

I flinch but try to hide it. Dean doesn't notice.

"Do you know how it feels like to have your brother walk by and see you making out," he goes slightly red but ignores it," with his friend? "

I'm about to point out that my brothers are angels and aren't, necessarily, on good terms with him but I freeze.

_ My brothers are angels. _

I look around wondering if there is something wrong with my senses.

"What is it now?" Dean groans.

"Brothers.... angels....  _ what?" _ I mutter turning in circles. 

"Cas, you aren't making sense!" Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My brothers are angels. They wouldn't entirely care. But they would if I brought you here." I say distractedly.

I stare at the house, lost in thought. I forget that Dean is there and start to walk towards it.

Dean, who was looking in the opposite direction, turns around to face me but doesn't see me. He looks around and, once he finds me, jogs to catch up with me.

"Where the hell are we going?" He asks, still upset.

"Oh, no. Not _we._ _You,_ since you are so mad at me, can go to Bobby's. Well, no, you _will_ go to Bobby's. _I_ will be over there." I point to the house.

I reach over to tap his forehead but he slaps my hand away. 

"What do you mean, 'not we'?" He says, obviously hurt.

I stare at him, confused. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you mad at me or not?" I ask.

"No-now what's so important-" but I stop him.

" _ What?  _ Wait-you are  _ not- _ ugh!" I raise my hands in exasperation. "You humans make no sense!"

"Tell me about it," Dean mutters staring at the house. "Now-what's so important about that place? Ghost? Poltergeist? Demon? Anything?"

"What?" I say, perplexed.

"Why are we here?" He says annoyed. "Wherever 'here' is." 

I blink at him then I remember that I hadn't told him.

"We are in Heaven. There is nothing special about it."

" _ Heaven? _ Who's Heaven?" He asks remembering the last time he was here.

"My Heaven," I say, walking towards the house.

Dean walks in pace beside me.

" _ Your  _ Heaven?" He asks, I nod. "Then what memory is this?"

I shake my head. "It is different for angels. Not a memory-diferent times and places we've liked." I say, walking up the stairs and inside the house. Dean follows. 

"Okay, why are we in your Heaven?" He opens the fridge in the kitchen and grabs a beer.

"First place I could think of."

I continue to search the house for any evidence proving my brothers were here.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks from the living room.

"Yes, Dean?" I ask appearing in front of him.

He jumps and almost falls off the couch. There is something in his hand, not the one with the drink, obviously.

"Did you originally plan for me to be here?" He says, softly which shocks me because Dean doesn't do  _ anything  _ softly.

"Fine- _ originally- _ I did plan on bringing you here." I say stiffly. "But then I decided against it."

"Why?"

"Why, what?" I respond.

"Why were you gonna bring me here and why not?"

"Because I can, wanted to, then I didn't want to." I answer.

"That's not an answer," he growls.

"Well, it's  _ my  _ answer, now-why are you asking so many questions?"

He holds up a thick card with green, cursive letters.

I snatch it from him, recognizing the handwriting, and read it. 

_ Dear Castiel, _

_ I am aware that you had planned on taking Dean here and, well, what you were going to do-for that matter. I don't really know what to say. I will allow it though, only because I know how much you love him. I will make sure you are alone. Goodbye, Castiel.  _

_ -Michael _

"Damn son of a bitch, he can't control what I do." I mutter angrily.

Dean laughs, "I'd do the same thing to Sammy, he'd hate me for I though." He laughs some more. 

I stare at him, slightly confused.

Still smiling, he gets off the couch and stands in front of me. He reaches out and grabs the card, throwing off to the left of me. Pulling me forward by my sleeves, he walks out of the living room and into the bedroom. He stops at the foot of the bed, pulling me forward till we are inches apart.

I stare into his green eyes, looking for the pain that always lurks behind his smile. That he thinks he hides so well. For the first time, when I'm around at least, I don't see it. He seems to if have forgotten-if only momentarily. He seems entirely focused on this moment, happy about it, too.

He stares back with same amount of intensity. Silently asking something. He wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

**_((SMUT! I will tell you when it’s over in case you don’t wanna read it, if you do let me tell you, it’s not very good. Lest, I don't think it is.))_ **

"Now," he whispers in my ear, " what was it that you wanted to do?"

I push him back onto the bed and before he can register what happened I'm on top of him, my face inches away from his, my hands on his chest.

"Would you prefer I tell you or show you?" I ask, feeling his heartbeat quicken under my palms.

"Show me," he says straining to keep his voice even as I slowly kiss his jaw and collarbone.

"If you insist," I say against his -now-bare skin.

I continue to kiss his skin, going farther down his body stopping only at the end of his cock. A quick glance at Dean shows that he looks like he's braced for a punch. 

I chuckle before swallowing his member.

He flinches as if I  _ did _ hit him. I think to the last time I hit him.... He was barely conscious when I brought him to Bobby's.

I do the same to him as he did to me with almost the same results. Human's emotions are triggered far faster than an angel's. So he was far quicker to start yelling.

Then again it's not entirely fair because I know what would make Dean turn into a puddle-he has to entirely guess for me.

Keeping one hand on the base of his penis, I run the other hand down his thigh, over his scars from previous hunts and the effect is instantaneous. He arches his back, his moans becoming less and less coherent.

I begin to slow my pace and can tell Dean hates it.

"C.... Cas-Castiel!" He yells, I ignore him-slightly confused.

I twirl the head of his of his cock with my tongue, slowing even more and he trembles slightly. 

"Castiel!  _ You damn nerdy angel!  _ Stop!" He manages to gasp after a few seconds.

I sit up, "nerdy angel?" I ask completely confused.

He pulls me up by my arm so I'm back on top of him. He's panting heavily. I don't need to read his mind to know he was a few seconds from coming. 

_ "Nerdy angel?" _ I ask again and he smiles. 

Then he pushes me so I'm under him. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"C'mon, Dean." I whisper in his ear, my lips brushing his skin.

He doesn't move so I try to scoot down his body-to force him to enter me-but he keeps his hands firmly on my thighs, not letting me move. After a few minutes he opens his eyes and pulls me closer- _ finally _ \- entering me.

I arch my back slightly. "Mmmmm....." I say at a mostly failed attempt to keep from moaning.

He moves slowly, kissing me just as slow. I try to get him to move faster but he pulls back and says, "no, Cas be patient."

My nostrils flare as I glare at him. He continues to move slowly, maddening me even more. I cross my my arms across my chest and he leans forward to kiss me-I turn my head to the right stubbornly.

He chuckles and kisses my cheek and neck. He uncrosses my arms and wraps them around his neck. He glances upward as he grabs the headboard. He puts his left hand on my waist and stares into my eyes, smiling. My pulse quickens, unwillingly.

He starts to move faster, using more force and I see why he grabbed the headboard. He grunts and furrows his eyebrows. My eyes roll closed and, as he continues to move faster, my back arches. Pleasure rolls through my body and I can't help but start to moan.

Dean is trying hard not to make noise but every now and then a moan escapes his lips. He reaches the point where he can't go any faster, both our bodies are slick with sweat, and Dean is unable to stop moaning into my neck. He runs his left hand through my hair and I gasp.

A few minutes later Dean yells defiantly and I can feel a warm, sticky liquid entering my body. Then Dean stops and falls against me.

**_((Okay, it's safe to read now if you weren't already. ))_ **

"Shit...." He mutters, still stroking my hair, which isn't helping me calm down. "I..... That..... You...." he can't figure out what to say.

I read his mind and see that he's thinking how that was the best time of his "fucking life" and that he felt great. He was happy and so many other things and feelings he can't explain even to himself.

Somehow his thoughts stray to the day with Zechariah in New York and I stiffen. He notices I'm reading his mind so he continues to think about it. Specifically, when Zechariah said I loved him.

I don't entirely relax, confused, I look up at him.

"Cas, I.... I-" He says. I try to read his thoughts but he's not making sense. He's still thinking of New York.

"What is it, Dean?" I ask, my voice hoarse but not as much as Dean's. 

"I.... Castiel," now I'm worried, "I.... I love you." He says the last part firmly.

I stiffen again, shocked. I stare at him, wide eyed, a look of worry that he'd gone too far on his face.

"You-you love me?" I ask, barely whispering.

Relief floods his face and he smiles. I relax immediately. He leans forward and kisses me lightly and I notice how annoying it is. I kiss him harder and he obliges. A few seconds later, though, he pulls away.

"Cas," he sighs and I see how tired he is. "I'm  _ human, _ I  _ need  _ sleep."

"Yes, right. Sorry- I forgot." I say and he chuckles.

He gets off me and lays on his back beside me. I sit up not entirely sure on what I should do. He rolls his eyes and pulls me towards him. I lay on my side, pressed against him, my right arm across his stomach, my head resting on his shoulder. I shift slightly so I'm not putting all my weight on my left arm.

Dean kisses my forehead. "Night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean." I say.

A minute or so later all I hear is Dean's slow breathing indicating he is asleep.


	6. Dreams and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Castiel's POV:

I read his thoughts as he sleeps. He's thinking-dreaming-of me. He wonders if I'll show up in his dreams like I've done before.

I smile.

Then his dreams shift to when Anna intruded his dreams. He's sitting with the two strippers as Anna comes. He forces it away, hoping I wasn't listening to his thoughts. Then his dream shifts again-he's in  _ his  _ Heaven. Well, he's dreaming of it, anyways. He drives down the road to nowhere in particular. Then he sees my Heaven.

"Hmph," he says in his dream. "I'm dreaming of my Heaven which is Cas's Heaven. How the hell does  _ that _ work out?" Then he laughs at the irony of what he just said.

He stops the car and walks towards the house. Then he sees a person-an angel-in a black tux staring at the ground. Dean grabs the blade under his belt-the one that kills angels-and walks over.

"Hello, Dean." Zechariah says, looking up, still a bit far away.

Then I notice what's on the ground. Dean doesn't.

"What are you doing in my head now?" Dean asks, annoyed.

"Come, Dean, and you'll see."

"No! Dean, wake up!" I say, snapping out of my stupor.

He doesn't wake up.

Dean sneers in his dream, continuing to walk forward.

I shake him, hit him, yell at him but he doesn't wake up so I'm left watch helplessly.

Then he glances down, at the figure on the ground.

"Cas...." he whispers. He stares at me, spread-eagled on the ground, my wings scorching the ground beneath them making them visible as burn marks.

"Cas!" He yells, his voice cracking as he runs to me, collapsing at my side. He's tugging on my collar roughly. "Cas! Get up! What are you doing! No! You are not d-" but he can’t say it.

He glares at Zechariah, tears in his eyes. "What did you do!" He demands, cradling my head in his lap.

"Nothing," he says calmly. "It was you, Dean, who did it." He points at Dean's hand.

A bloody blade clutched in it, some blood on his hands.

"No," he says, dropping it. "No," he looks up but there is no angel other than  _ "me."  _ "No. No, Cas. I didn't do it. Cas, no. Cas!" He yells.

Then a thought occurs to me. I feel stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"Dean, " I say, now in his dream.

He looks up sharply. "Cas!" He gasps.

"Dean," I crouch beside him. "That's not me, nor was that Zechariah."

He blinks at me and then at the dead me.  _ "What?" _

"Dean, you are asleep. This is a dream. Wake up, I've tried to wake you up but you're just as stubborn asleep as you are awake." I chuckle. 

He continues to stare at me, confused.

"But you don't have a trench coat," he points at my outfit. "He does." He points at the dead me.

"I don't know why I'm not fully dressed," I say, looking at my clothes, confused. "But Dean, you need to know this is a dream. You said it yourself. Wake up." Then I reappear beside, the now awake, Dean.

He gasps, "Cas!" He pulls me forward and onto his lap. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. 

"Dean," I gasp and he loosens his hold.

"I thought I couldn't hurt you," he says warily and scared at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I still need to breathe." I mutter.

"Hey, how come you get clothes and I don't." He says with mock anger.

I smile. "You have clothes."

He glances down and sees that he  _ is _ -now-fully dressed.

"That doesn't count," he mutters, letting me go and getting up.

"Would you like to go to Bobby's? They ought to be worried."

"Why? It's only been one night."

I shrug, better to let him figure it out. 

"Okay, but first," he says, stepping out of reach, "I wanna see you make a pie."

I look at him like he proposed we jump off a cliff, which is to say, weirdly. 

_ "Why?" _ I ask.

"Because I do. Now c'mon, the pie won't make itself."

I open my mouth to say something but he cuts through. 

"No, don't even think of making a pie out of thin air, it is not the same."

I raise an eyebrow and he begins to drag me by my sleeves out of the room. He stops when we're in the hall and walks back into the room. He comes back with my trench coat draped over his shoulder. Then he continues to drag me to the kitchen by my sleeves.

"Pie. Now." He demands.

I smile and kiss him lightly and just as he pulls me closer to kiss me harder I disappear to end up in front of the oven.

He growls, "really?"

I chuckle and take off the coat to my outfit. He just stares at me.

"What?" I ask, rolling up my white sleeves.

"Why'd you take it off?" He asks, then his face goes red with embarrassment.

"I'm not planning on getting my clothes dirty." I say, waving my hand in front of the counter making the ingredients appear. 

I sigh, "do I  _ really-" _

"Yes. Now hurry. I want pie." He said, sounding like a 5-year-old.

"Okay then, you're helping me."

" _ Why?"  _ He whines at his seat at the table.

"Because I said so, now, you can do this willingly or not. Your choice."

He stares at me. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes," I say and he laughs.

He gets up and stands behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and rest his forehead on the back of my head.

"What do I have to do?" He says into my hair, sending shivers down my spine. 

I smile.


	7. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Castiel's POV:

"We need to go," I say and Dean gets that face that indicates he will start whining. "You can bring the pie." 

He smiles and reaches for my hand. I grab it and set us on Bobby's couch. Well,  _ him  _ on Bobby's couch, I'm standing beside him.

Sam stops mid-stride, he was pacing, phone pressed against his ear. Then Dean's phone rings.

"Hey, Sammy," he says through a mouthful of pie.

"Where have you been?" He asks angrily.

Dean's about to respond but I say, "why are you speaking through phones if you are only four feet away from each other?"

Sam sighs and hangs up. Dean puts his phone away.

"Where have you been?" He repeats.

"Cas's place." Dean says.

Sam looks at me for an explanation.

"He means my Heaven."

Sam's eyes widen. "You can take people to Heaven?"

I'm about to respond when Bobby enters.

"Boy, where have you been?" He asks, also angrily. 

Dean raises his hands in exasperation. " _ What? _ I can't spend a night at Cas's place now?"

Bobby looks at me for an explanation.

"He means my Heaven." I repeat.

Bobby's eyes widen and he's about to say something but I hold up a hand.

"Yes, I can take humans to Heaven."

"Boy, it has not been ' _ one night.'  _ It's been three days!" He exclaims.

Dean stops with his fork in mid-air.  _ "What?" _ He asks, looking at me.

"Time isn't the same in Heaven.... It's complicated."

"And you knew?" He asks, still not moving.

"Yes."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" He asks, annoyed.

I raise an eyebrow. "And  _ when  _ would I have done that?"

He glares at me and is about to retort but stops short and his face flushes with embarrassment.

Sam groans. "We didn’t need to know!"

Dean nor I can think of anything to say.

"Wait, know what?" Bobby asks.

"You don't want to know-trust me." Sam says.

"Yes, I do." Bobby says firmly.

"No, you don't. I thought I wanted to know, too. But when they-" 

"Cas!" Dean says indignantly.

"-when  _ Cas  _ told me I entirely regretted asking what happened between them." Sam grimaces slightly.

"There is nothing wrong with-" I start but Bobby interrupts.

"-two dudes having sex." Bobby says, realizing what happened.

Dean chokes and I appear in Heaven,  _ again. _

"Damn it!" I yell in Bobby's living room.

"Ha! You're not comfortable with it either!" Sam yells triumphantly.

I raise my hand, palm facing Sam.

"Cas, no!" Dean yells getting up.

Sam flies backward and gets pinned against the wall. Before Dean can get to me I appear two inches away from Sam.

"I am not uncomfortable with my love towards Dean. I just do not like how disgusted you are with it. I can read your mind, Sam. I know. I can also read Bobby's mind. Now, Sam-get over your fear of homosexuals for you are one and grow up!"

I step back, still glaring at him, and let him go. Sam drops like a stone to the floor. I turn around and see a shocked Dean. He was going to stop me, it seems, but he stopped as he heard-

_ "Disgusted?"  _ Dean says, hurt. He glances at bobby.

"Bobby is okay with it," I whisper I'm Dean's ear. Dean sighs, relieved.

"Dean, I'm-" Sam starts.

"No. You're not." Dean says, then he turns to me and opens his mouth to say something but I yell, "no!"

Dean looks at the spot where I was confused and shocked.

I reappear a few feet to the left of Dean, who turns quickly to face me, just as Anna appears in front of me-so close that we are practically breathing the same air.

"Hello, Castiel." She says with a slight tilt of the head.

"Anna," I say. "What is it that you want?" I ask, a slight edge to my voice as I think of the time she and Dean had intercourse.

She knits her eyebrows. "And why would you be thinking of that?"

I keep my thought empty-or try to-as I glare at her.

Dean jumps as Anna appears in front of him, her face merely inches away from his.

"And why is it that you keep thinking of Castiel?" She leans forward as though the answer were printed in small lettering on his pupils.

Dean blushes furiously.

"Anna, that's enough." I say, not having moved.  _ "Anna,"  _ I repeat sternly as Dean begins to get uncomfortable.

"He isn't letting me know," she mutters leaning closer and I notice how close their mouths are.

Quickly appearing behind Anna, I wrap my arm around her waist-ignoring Dean's look-and set us back in the kitchen. I let her go immediately.

She turns to me, about to start questioning me, but I raise a hand.

"Anna, what is it you are here for?" I say in my "Cas Voice," as Dean likes to think.

"Well, there is a reaper who has gone rogue, and we need your help."

" _ Angels _ need  _ our _ help. The help of  _ humans _ ." Dean says with fake incredulousness.

Anna just glares at him.

"No, we do not  _ need _ your help, we  _ want _ you to do it, and you will."

"Why can't you do it?" Sam asks.

"We can, we just don't have time to." She said, sounding annoyed.

"But you  _ do _ have time to boss us around" Dean points out.

Anna, now upset, turns to me. "Castiel, make sure they do as we asked."

I nod curtly. Then Anna vanishes.

"Wonder what's got a stick up her ass," Dean mutters.

"Would you like to leave still or would you like to find the reaper?" I ask Dean.

"We can't do both?" He asks.

I shrug and reach for his hand. Once grabbing it I send us to where the reaper is said to be.

  
  



	8. Thoughts and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to loose his virginity at yet another strip club. Although he fails to loose it at the strip club that doesn't mean Cas stays a virgin for much longer. Things seemed okay, well- great at the time. But there are a few things that make Cas and Dean go through hell. Lets just say past exes, one night stands, angels, the works.

Dean's POV:

I'm still reeling from the shock of what Cas had said.  _ Sam was disgusted? Sam was homosexual too? What?  _ These thoughts swirled through my head as me and Cas finished with the reaper problem that the angels couldn't do themselves.  _ Those dicks _ .

"Dean, I can hear your thoughts, you do remember that, right?" Cas says after putting us in a dingy motel.

"Yeah, why, cause I was thinking about how you damn angels are such dicks?" I ask, staring into his deep blue eyes.

He just sighs and walks out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I holler after him.

He doesn't come back so I decide to check it out. I walk out of the room and don't see Cas anywhere.

"Cas!" I call out into the empty parking lot. "Cas! Did I offend you or something?" I say, completely confused cause he's never reacted like that when I insulted his family  _ before. _

I continue to walk around, occasionally yelling the missing angel's name, for a few minutes.

"Ca-ah! Holy shit!" I yell, jumping as Cas stands in front of me, coming form out of nowhere.

"Sam wanted to speak to me," he said.

"What'd he say?" I ask warily.

"He asked for forgiveness and what I meant by him being homosexual and when I explained he said he already knew what it meant and I said 'then why did you ask?' He just said never mind and I left because you kept calling my name."

"Oh, well, I thought you got... captured or something, I don't know, something bad happened to you. How's about you give me a heads up next time you decide to leave?"

"Okay, Dean. Why are you so worried, you haven't paid that much attention to my whereabouts before." Cas tilts his head slightly to the right and it isn't until now that I've noticed how adorable that is. His squint making him look even more like a confused cat than usual, it's one of the few emotions he expresses.

Wait, did I just call Cas  _ adorable _ ? Since when do I do that? And since when  _ do _ I pay so much attention to what Cas does? 

A little voice in my head whispers,  _ ever since you've finally agreed to loving him. _

"Dean? Hello? Dean, are you okay?" Cas says, stepping closer so that he's only inches away and even then he leans forward to squint into my eyes.

"Dean?" He asks again, this time snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what is it Cas?" I ask, my voice still sounding like I was far away in my thoughts.

"Are you okay, you seemed to be... 'lost in your thoughts.'" Cas says, sounding slightly proud at his metaphor.

"Hm, uh, yeah. I just... yeah, uh, I'm fine. Do you want to go inside?" I ask, smiling internally at the height difference between me and this angel. Well... Technically, it's not Cas's true height, his true form as tall as the Chrysler Building. 

Wait.... So, technically I'm with Jimmy-just Cas is possessing him.  _ Wait _ .  _ Does that mean that Jimmy is aware of what Cas is doing? _ What  _ I'm _ doing with Cas?

I take a step back, horrified.

"Dean? What is it now?" Cas asks, sounding annoyed. I quickly school my face into regularity.

"Uh.." I try to think of what to say but all that pops in my head are images of being in Jimmy's place, unable to do anything as an angel controlled what he did.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice that Cas is scrutinizing my face. He does so in a way that he always does when he reads my mind.

" _ Oh _ ." Cas says, the confusion (and annoyance) changing to understanding on his face. "That's what you’re thinking about."

I'm too lost in my thoughts , trying to get out of them really, to object to being read like a book.

"Yes, Jimmy is aware of my presence, he cannot do anything about it, and he does see what I see. Dean, if he objected to my presence, with anything I did or do, he can eject me. He has to completely agree with me for me to stay, you do know that right?" Cas says, taking another step forward.

I open my mouth to say something, defend myself maybe,  _ anything _ , but nothing comes out.

"Yes, he is fine with my being with another man," Cas says, answering my thoughts.

"Yes, he was a devout Christian," Cas rolls his eyes.

I growl slightly, annoyed that he  _ has  _ to read my mind.

"Well, you're not going to tell me, so what other way will I find out what you're trying to communicate?" He asks, a small smirk gracing his lips.

My heartbeat quickens as it usually does when Cas shows any emotion close to happiness, especially when said emotions are directed to me.

Cas, still smirking, steps forward and places his hands on my chest, standing on his tip-toes, he kisses me lightly.

"Let's go, Dean." He mutters, his lips ghosting mine.

I grab his hand, drag him back to the motel, and lightly push him onto the bed. With no intention of sexual activity, I lay next to him. He drapes his right arm over my stomach and his right leg over my legs. My arms snakes around his waist and I fall asleep, comfortably warm and well.... comfortable.

 


End file.
